


gallavich mpreg no title yet

by Ilovedanno



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedanno/pseuds/Ilovedanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to do a gallavich mpreg for a while but was too chicken. writings not good but hopefully it gives people courage to write something better.<br/>mickey gets pregnant they tell people, terry would eventually find out<br/>haven't wrote that far though<br/>probably going to chunk it down into odd chapters until i can get it finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	gallavich mpreg no title yet

“What the fuck!” Mickey yelled. He ran out of the bathroom with no intention of going back. but he had to. His dad could never find out about this.  
The gay thing, fine he could take a few punches. But if his dad found out about THIS then he was dead for sure.  
Mickey Milkovich was going to be a father.  
He walked into his room and hid the pregnancy stick under his floorboards.  
He decided to ignore it.  
Pregnancy tests could detect some cancers, for all he knew he could be dying. That didn't seem half as bad.  
Cut to a few weeks later  
“Mick are you okay, you've barely said two words” Ian said as he pulled out of Mickey with a wet pop. He lit a cigarette and passed it to Mickey. But he just laid there staring at the ceiling  
Eventually he looked at Ian “what did ’ya say something”  
“Mickey you totally spaced out when I was fucking you and you weren't even enjoying it, what’s wrong” Ian was kind of worried Mickey always enjoyed sex.  
“I don’t know I mean a few weeks ago I took a pregnancy test and it was positive but they get tested for cancer sometimes in men, I think I’m dying I was throwing up a lot too. It’s probably nothing.”  
“Do you want me to come with you to the hospital better safe than sorry” Ian gave a soft smile which mickey returned. It was their way of I love you.  
“Yeah I’ll make an appointment in the morning, shut up now go to sleep” Mickey rolled onto Ian and settled his head on his stomach.  
Cut to the hospital  
“So doc what’s the prognosis liver cancer, stomach cancer, ball cancer.” Mickey listed off all the ones he could think of at the moment he was terrified but he tried not to show it. Ian smiled at his antics though.  
“None of them” the doc said  
“Huh”  
“Mr Milkovich you’re pregnant”  
“I’m dead” Mickey didn't really remember anything from that point because he was on the floor.  
Cut to back home at the Milkovich house  
“How does this happen I mean is there something wrong with me”  
“NO! There is nothing wrong with you. Apparently male pregnancies are not uncommon they just don’t happen a lot” he grabbed mickey by the chin which forced him to look into Ian’s eyes. “Listen to me mickey there is nothing wrong with you okay, you’re special. How many other gay couples can say they have a baby that is 100% biologically theirs.”  
“But my dad he’s going to kill me he’s going to kill you, he’ll kill our baby. We can’t hide this I mean in like 8 months we’re going to have a baby. The bump will be nothing compared to a screaming infant.”  
Ian pulled mickey to his chest and started making shushing sounds. “We’re going to be okay”  
Cut to month 4  
You've got a nice bump coming on Mick, nice and round, firm.” Ian was stroking Mickeys tummy and talking to the baby they were home alone so no chance of anyone catching them.  
“Do you think we should tell Mandy and you’re family as long as nothing gets back to dad I would be okay with them knowing. We really need some more support.”  
“Yeah okay, let’s do it tomorrow though huh” Ian kissed mickeys baby bump and fell asleep.  
Gallagher household day after  
Mandy and Lip were sitting on opposite ends of the room apparently they’d broken up again. Fiona and Mike were sitting next to each other on the couch with V and Kev next to them, Liam was on Fiona’s lap and Debbie and Carl were on the floor in front. Frank was not included in their gathering because, well it’s frank  
“So we gathered you all here because we have some news that will probably shock you guys.”  
“You’re getting married and you didn't tell me first” Lip burst out the first thing he could think of for a smart guy, that wasn't very smart.  
“Mickey got some news from the doctor that he has some special insides and either a broken condom or no condom we are now having a baby, but you can’t tell anyone.” He looked straight at Carl who was like ‘who me’  
“You’re going to have a baby and you didn't tell me first” at least that was smart  
“What the fuck lip they could have told me first” Mandy yelled across the room  
They fighting began and mickey and Ian just had to look at each other and they left to go upstairs. Stress wasn't good for a baby.


End file.
